Mammals/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Various farm animals are making sounds, including a sheep, a pig, and a horse. A boy, Tim, and a robot, Moby, walk toward the horse. Moby attempts to feed the horse a carrot, but the horse bites all the way into Moby's arm, which is also orange. Tim looks shocked. Moby frowns and rubs his arm. MOBY: '''Beep. '''TIM: '''Well you, you are orange. Moby frowns even more. '''MOBY: '''Beep. '''TIM: '''Hey, look at this. Moby and Tim walk up to a letter that's posted on the outside of the barn. Tim reads from the typed letter. '''TIM: '''Dear Tim and Moby, What makes us mammals? From, T.J. '''TIM: '''Well, mammals come in all different shapes and sizes. They have more complex nervous systems than other animals, and bigger brains. An image shows an elephant, a dolphin, a man, and a cat. Then the brains inside of a cat's and a bird's heads are shown. '''TIM: '''And all mammals have three major things in common. Mammals are endothermic, or warm-blooded: they maintain a constant body temperature despite what's going on outside. An image shows a bear outdoors. The bear's temperature reads 37 degrees Celsius on a thermometer while the outdoor thermometer reads 7 degrees Celsius. '''TIM: They have hair or fur. An image shows a man, a monkey, a rat, and a whale. '''TIM: '''And they feed their milk produced by the mother's mammary glands. An image shows a mother tiger nursing her cubs. '''TIM: '''Mammals reproduce sexually and the mammal class is divided into three groups based on how their embryos develop. An image shows three groups of mammals: placental mammals, marsupials, and monotremes. '''TIM: '''Monotremes make up the smallest group, and they're the only mammals that lay eggs. An image shows a platypus incubating her eggs and an echidna, also called spiny anteater. '''MOBY: '''Beep. '''TIM: '''Monotremes don't have nipples, so monotreme babies feed off of milk secreted through the skin of the mother's mammary glands. Marsupials are mammals with pouches. Images show a kangaroo and a Tasmanian devil. '''TIM: '''Marsupial babies are not fully formed at birth. they crawl into the mother's pouch and feed off their milk to complete their development. An animation shows a mother kangaroo with a still-developing baby kangaroo inside of her pouch. '''TIM: '''Placental mammals make up the biggest group of mammals. An image shows a man, an elephant, a horse, and a lion. '''TIM: '''These animals develop inside a protective placenta, a sac-like organ filled with fluid that nourishes the growing embryo. An image shows a horse fetus inside of a placenta. '''TIM: '''Many placental mammals are born fully developed, some can even get up and run almost right away! An image shows a pony near its mother. It is already able to stand up independently. '''MOBY: '''Beep. Moby tries to ride a horse. '''TIM: '''Hey, are you sure you know what you're doing? Moby kicks the horse a few times. '''TIM: '''I don't think he likes that. The horse neighs and throws Moby from it's back onto the ground. '''MOBY: '''Beep! '''TIM: '''Trust me, I know mammals. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts